A Different Christmas
by destanib1818
Summary: Nessie is tired of being treated like a child, so she shows Jacob just how grown up she is. LEMON!


_... Thoughts ..._

**_... Nessie using her gift_**_ ..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Stephanie Meyer does **..._ Damn__ ..._

Chapter 1

Renesmee POV

I was getting ready for yet another family Christmas with the pack, but somehow something was different. Alice and I had recently gone shopping for some womanly clothing since now I had the body of an 18 year old. I had just gotten out of the shower so I let my silken ringlets air dry, then I put some eye-liner, mascara and lip gloss on. I then went to my closet to pick out something form fitting to impress Jacob… _Ah there it is…_ my brand new baby blue long sleeved shirt that made my boobs look even bigger which isn't hard when you have D cups, and to compliment the blue a nice heather grey high-waisted pleated skirt that went to my mid-thigh but was slightly higher in the back due to the curve of my butt.

…_Ha! Try to resist me now Jacob Black!..._

To finish the outfit off nicely I pick out a pair of knee-high black suede boots with a four inch heel that stopped just underneath my knee caps I look into my full length mirror to give myself the once over …_WOW I LOOK HOT!..._I glance over to the clock…_6:45 everyone should be here by now…_I sniff the air and my nostrils are filled with the scents of my family but one in particular…_Jacob!_

As I head down the hallway towards the stairs the crowd's talking dissipates and as I reach the top of the stairs all eyes turn towards me and I hear a collection of gasps

…_I know I look hot but damn…_

Then my gaze turns to Jacob. His jaw is all but dropped to the floor and I smirk at him devilishly as he clenches his jaw shut…_That's right get all hot and bothered…_as my eyes grazed down his body I felt myself getting wet and an annoying ache start in between my legs. Uncle Jasper must have felt my lust because he cleared his throat breaking every one of their silence.

Just as I reached the bottom of the staircase Alice and Rosalie sped over to me jumping up and down excitedly then Alice spoke, "Wow you look amazing very grown-up!" she said with a wink. I giggled then gave them hugs; I proceeded over to the rest of my family with caution and gave them all hugs saving my dad for last.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen what are you wearing!?" he asked annoyed at my decision of clothes…_One smart ass answer coming up.._. "Um…clothes dad jeez gimme a break already, I'm a grown woman," I said as I rolled my eyes…_Here it comes…_"You know exactly what I mean young lady," he said…_oh I am sooo good at pushing his buttons…_ "Dad I really don't know what the big deal is, I KNOW that this skirt is a little shorter than what you are used to but I do know to act like a lady while wearing a skirt." He exhales loudly and I know I've won the argument so I pivot on my heel and head towards the pack swaying my hips a bit more than usual and wrap Leah in a big hug, ever since I started puberty Leah and I have become REALLY GOOD friends if you know what I mean so it doesn't seem weird when I plant a kiss right on her lips, she returns the kiss and I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth which she grants and as our tongues meet our heartbeats increase. I hear a couple coughs and throat clearings so I end the kiss by dragging her bottom lip through my teeth.

"HOLY SHIT!" yells my Uncle Emmett, "DAMN Ness I didn't know you were a lesbian!" I rolled my eyes and Leah and I giggled "Emmett I'm not a lesbian I'm just going through a 'bi stage' and Leah is 'helping' me through it right Lee" I explained and turned back to Leah. "Oh…a… um yeah I'm just 'helping' a friend through a tough time. Yeah but don't get me wrong Ren looks A LOT better without her clothes on," Leah said then we giggled again. "Um Ren did you wear this for me?" she asked gesturing to my ensemble I giggled and said, "yes and no" I quickly looked at Jacob out of the corner of my eye then blushed a pretty coral color looking up at her through my eyelashes… _I know she loves it when I do that…_"Oh" Leah says quickly then turns towards the pack and says in that bitchy tone that turns me on, "Come on guys are you just gonna stare at her like a piece of meat or give her a fucking hug damn!"

They all break out of their girl-on-girl trance and bombard me with hugs except for Jacob so after they resume their conversations I walk over to him and close his mouth with my hand breaking him out of his stupor, he looks down at me and I say seductively "cat got your tongue." He continues to stare at me then I realize that he's checking me out and a smug grin plays on his face making him look fucking sexy as hell. So I place my hands on my hips and throw my weight to the left side of my body making my left hip pop out and bite my bottom lip, as my eyes flow over his gorgeous features I feel myself get a little wetter with each passing second. Then just before I reach the bottom of his abs I'm jerked back to reality quite literally and I turn around to see my father fuming, I look into his eyes and they are pure black with rage…_I've seen them get dark but never this black…_I worry to myself wondering…_did I go too far?..._but I instinctively straighten myself out for anything that is thrown at me.

I can tell he is about to start yelling at me then my mom speeds over to us and grabs his face to look at her and his features soften…_ah the magic of my mother…_she starts stroking his face then tells him, "Edward we knew this day would come." "Really so we knew that one day our daughter would stand in our living room MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL and parading herself around in barely there skin tight clothing while her and Jacob UNDRESS each other with their eyes. Really Bella because I never expected that!" my father yelled venomously toward my mother.

At this point I've had enough with being treated like a child and I snap "DAD you have no right to talk to mom like that she was just trying to help and I'm tired of being treated like this little girl who doesn't know anything and is too weak and naïve to take care of herself well you know what FUCK YOU!" and with that I turn around and run upstairs to my room at vamp speed slamming the door and locking it, then I open the window and jump out…_FUCK THIS…_I think kicking off my boots and I jump over the stream past the treaty line with only one place in mind…_Jacob's house…_Billy died a couple of years ago from a heart-attack so now Jacob lives there by himself…_my dad will never think to look here…_I think to myself.

I jump through Jacob's always open bedroom window and curl up in his bed pulling the sheets over my head and start to drift off thinking about the way Jacob looked at me just moments ago his eyes said one thing and one thing only _I WANT YOU! _and I would do just that in a heartbeat.

Chapter 2

Jacob POV

Oh. My. God. Was all I could think when Nessie walked down those stairs, it has been so difficult to be around her lately my thoughts have been less than gentlemanly towards her but when she stood in front of me DAMN! Right now I am having a very hard time of not having schoolgirl fantasies of her. She walks over towards the guys swaying her hips …_OMFG those hips what I wouldn't give…_

She gives Leah a hug then she kisses her strait on the lips …_Holy Fuck… _my pants are starting to get really tight. Carlisle and Jasper are coughing and clearing their throats trying to break the girls apart while Emmett is trying not to laugh; Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice are all standing there in shock and the guys have basically got drool coming out of their mouths. Nessie ends the kiss by dragging Leah's bottom lip through her teeth _…How I wish it was me she was kissing…_ I was interrupted by my thoughts by Emmett yelling, "HOLY SHIT! DAMN Ness I didn't know you were a lesbian!"

Ness rolled her eyes and her and Leah giggled "Emmett I'm not a lesbian I'm just going through a 'bi stage' and Leah is 'helping' me through it right Lee," she said …_wait then that means that…wait how did Leah keep that from the pack mind?..._ "Oh…a… um yeah I'm just 'helping' a friend through a tough time. Yeah but don't get me wrong Ren looks A LOT better without her clothes on," Leah said then they giggled again… _Damn I bet she does…_ "Um Ren did you wear this for me?" Leah asked gesturing towards her clothes Ness giggled then said "yes and no" then quickly looked towards me then blushed and looked at Leah through her eyelashes. "Oh" then Leah turns around to face the guys and says "Come on guys are you just gonna stare at her like a piece of meat or give her a fucking hug damn!"

They break out of their trance and give her hugs everyone starts up their conversations again but all I can do is keep my eyes on Nessie who is now walking towards me she lifts up her hand and closes my mouth…_damn I didn't know that my mouth was still open… _"Cat got your tongue," she says her voice dripping with lust. I smell her reaction to me and can't help the smug smile that appears on my face as my eyes trail down her gorgeous frame. She is biting her lip and her beautiful tits are sticking out…_goddamn those are some great tits… _right down to her lovely hips…_what I wouldn't give to have my… _then Edward jerks Nessie back with a look of pure rage on his face…_shit I'm in trouble now… _Bella runs over to him and takes his face in her hands and he visibly calms then she says, "Edward we knew this day would come." "Really so we knew that one day our daughter would stand in our living room MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL and parading herself around in barely there skin tight clothing while her and Jacob UNDRESS each other with their eyes. Really Bella because I never expected that!" Edward yells at her then Nessie snaps, "DAD you have no right to talk to mom like that she was just trying to help and I'm tired of being treated like this little girl who doesn't know anything and is too weak and naïve to take care of herself well you know what FUCK YOU!"

…_oh shit none of us has ever seen Ness this pissed before… _She runs up the stairs at vamp speed and slams the door all of us just standing there stunned then Leah spoke up, "well I'm gonna go check on Ren." Then she turns to go up the stairs when she reaches Nessie's room she knocks on the door and says, "Ren I know your upset its Leah let me in please…Ren…Nessie…Renesmee?" Then she opens the door runs in then runs right back out and down the stairs and says, "She's gone." Then we spent the remainder of Christmas Eve out on a wild goose chase for Nessie, at one in the FUCKING morning I decide I've had enough a go home only to find Nessie snuggled up in my bed.

I don't even bother to call Edward to tell him I found her in a way I'm sort of proud that she finds my house as her safe haven so I take off my shirt and get into bed with My Nessie.

Chapter 3

R POV

I wake up with a start cause I have got to pee so bad, I start to roll off the bed but instead I roll over onto none other than Jacob Black and I am basically straddling him …_oh how I wish we were naked…_ but alas we aren't so I just move off him and proceed to the bathroom. I do my thing then get back into Jake's room when I get there he's sitting up in the bed waiting for me …_oooh I'm gonna get it now…_

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen do you know how worried we were …how worried I was?" "I'm sorry Jake it's just that I'm tired of being treated like a child when I'm not one." "I forgive you hun …but what was that display all about yesterday?" With that I looked down nervously …_should I tell him how I feel, will he feel the same?... _then I decided I don't care. "Can I tell you without you freaking out?" he nodded "okay well …now don't feel bad cause you sort of treat me like a child too I just wanted you to see me as a woman and not like your little sister cause well …I'm in love with you," I said then ducked my head nervously. He gasped and I felt a tear slip down my cheek, then I heard his feet shuffle and I find myself looking at them. Then he reaches down and hooks his finger under my chin so I can look at him then he says, "Good cause I'm in love with you too …oh and by the way your my imprint."

Then he brings his lips down to graze mine so I start to kiss him back quickly the kiss becomes heated tongues tangle as we try to taste every possible crevice of each other's mouths. He reaches back and closes the door then pushes me into it I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and he groans. I quickly discover his bulging erection as he grinds it into my heated core I gasp and moan as we break the kiss both of us staring intently into each other's eyes panting I grind my hips back into his and we both moan, we resume our kiss. Then he's shuffling back towards the bed I end up on my back while he hovers over me suddenly he breaks the kiss.

"Ness, baby we really need to stop if we keep going then I won't be able to and I might hurt you." "No I don't want to stop please Jacob make love to me," I ask with pleading eyes. "Are you sure Ness?" "Yes Jacob I'm sure, I love you." "I love you too." Our hunger filled kiss is soon replaced by tender loving kisses I feel Jake's hands at the hem of my shirt and he slowly peels it off breaking the kiss to do so then his hands move to my back as he unclasps my bra. The straps fall off my shoulders and he removes the bra from my breasts and just stares at them I start to feel subconscious so I start to cover up when he grabs my arms and forces them back down and looks into my eyes and says, "don't cover yourself you are breathtakingly beautiful." He says this and I blush furiously he softly kisses my lips then starts his slow decent when he reaches my breasts he takes a nipple into his mouth sucking and rolling his tongue over it while his fingers are rolling and pinching my other nipple I gasp and moan my back involuntarily arching to his touch. He switches and it is about all I can take so I gently push his head down he understands and kisses his way down my stomach to the hem of my skirt and looks up I nod and he pushes it off my hips and down my legs and my panties soon follow suit.

I blush even more if that's even possible as I feel his eyes on me, then I look up into his eyes they are almost completely black but not from rage but clouded with lust. "Ness are you completely sure?" "Yes Jake, Take Me." He stands and undoes his pants and the next thing I know I'm looking at Jake's 13 inch cock

…_Oh My Dear Sweet Baby Jesus! There is no way that thing will fit! ..._

"Uh Jake not to sound cliché or anything, but are you sure that thing will fit?" I say with an anxious tone. "Don't worry Ness we'll take it nice and slow I promise," Jake says with a smug smirk. "O-Okay," I reply with a shaky voice. Jake gets back unto the bed hovering over me …_Oh God his warmth feels so good …_ Then he leans down and gives me a gentle peck on the lips before taking his slow decent down, my body tingling everywhere he touches me leaving a scolding trail of sexual pleasure. I am so unbelievably wet right now, then he comes into contact with the apex of my thighs and he groans low in his throat.

…_Oh Dear God so sexy … _"Damn baby you are so wet for me aren't you?" "Yes Jakey just for you, Oh God Please," "Please what Ness?" "Oh God anything Jakey," I reply in a desperate voice. He chuckles then wastes no more time and licks me with the flat of his tongue from bottom to top and groans. "Oh God Ness baby you taste so fucking good!" and with that he dove right back in licking, sucking, and nipping at my clit and tongue fucking the shit out of me …_Holy Fuck not even Leah is this good …_ Then I felt it, the biggest orgasm of my life and I screamed out Jakey's name as I saw stars, coming all over his tongue.

He sits up his face glistening with my arousal and smirks sexily waiting for me to catch my breath, then he speaks "Ness are you ready?" "Yes Jakey I love you!" "I love you too baby!" Then I feel him his head at my entrance and I brace myself for the intrusion looking into his eyes filled with love and adoration. He slowing pushes in and I feel a slight pressure than searing pain and I gasp. Jake leans down placing kisses all over my face whispering his apologies in my ear as he sits still inside me waiting for me to adjust.

When the pain finally subsides I roll my hips against his own to let him know that it's okay to start moving, and so he starts a slow steady pattern that leaves my head spinning. "Oh Ness you are … so … fucking … tight baby!" "Uh … Jakey faster, please … God you're so big," panting as he increases his speed. I feel my head swimming and my back arching …_** Faster Jakey, faster… **_I scream in his head and boy does he. We're going so fast and hard the bed is squeaking and groaning and you can hear our wet skin slapping together. Our moans fill the air, "Shit Ness I'm gonna come … fuck come with me baby!" _**… Oh Shit Jakey I'm coming …**_ "That's right baby fucking come for me … you like it when I fuck your tight little pussy don't you!" he says with a growl …_** Yes Jakey I love it …**_ then I feel my walls spasm milking him for all he's worth and I feel his scolding hot cum splash against my cervix.

…_ Oh God I've died and gone to heaven … _

He collapses on top of me then rolls us over and we lay there in each other's arms panting and gasping for breath. "Oh Ness I love you so much!" …_** I love you too Jakey …**_ "Ah Ness I think we broke the bed."

He was right we did break the bed that day but all in all it will always be our favorite Christmas.


End file.
